


blow my whistle baby

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, DRAGONFLY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, Exhibitionism, Knifeplay, M/M, Throne Sex, Vaguely dubious consent, With his dick, hatesexing, i guess i should warn for like, noct being into terrible things, sloppy blowjobs, we're taking a stroll down filthy lane with our favourite imperial stripper, you draw beautiful ardyn and i just want noct to hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Ardyn sticks around after giving the terms of the the peace treaty and—no, fuck the pretense, there's no actual plot in this.It's all filth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



The Imperial Chancellor was fucking _stalking him._ He kept appearing out of nowhere to slip in cutting remarks about Noct's posture, about how he took his meals, about _how much time he spent playing games on his phone_. Ardyn Izunia even went so far as to trail Noct to one of his training sessions with Gladio, standing stock still in the shadow of a doorway so Noct nearly had a heart attack when he was heading back inside and walked almost right into him.

"Are you even allowed to be here, _Chancellor Izunia_ ," Noct sneered at him.

"Oh? Is that not something you would know, _Your Highness_ ," Ardyn inquired, a pleasant facade of cordiality. 

Noct put a hand on Ardyn's chest, shoving him back against the doorframe. "You're _definitely_ not supposed to be here."

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at him. " _My,_ Noctis. Is this how Lucians treat foreign dignitaries? It's no wonder Lucis has so few _friends_."

Noct snarled, surging forward to—he wasn't sure, but the next thing he knew was that _his_ back was to the wall as Ardyn kissed him roughly, biting him hard enough to hurt, but in the moment it felt good, it felt _great_ , the callous way Ardyn yanked the zip of his pants open, grabbed Noct's cock in his hand. The contrasting sensation of Ardyn's warm fingers and the cool leather of his glove as they took him in a harsh grip was enough to get him off in less than a dozen strokes, and Noct pushed forward to kiss Ardyn this time, swallowing whatever comment he'd doubtless been about to make about Noct's _abilities_ with a loud groan.

"Not inclined to return the favour, Noctis?" Ardyn asked as Noct zipped himself back up, giving him a sly look that spoke _volumes_ of all the ways in which Noct could 'repay' him.

Noct snorted. "What _favour_ , Chancellor? You _attacked me_ , here in the inner sanctum where _no foreign dignitary_ has ever set foot."

Ardyn laughed, sweeping a mocking half-bow at him in concession. "Until next time then, _dear prince_."

-

Noct wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this situation—no, that was a lie, he knew _exactly_ how, and it'd started and ended with Ardyn grabbing him suddenly by the collar of his jacket and dragging him into a dark corner that was actually just some small alcove barely off the main corridor, murmuring, "oh _Noct_ , I _have_ been thinking of you," before he'd bitten down hard on the lobe of Noct's ear, and Noct had been instantly hard and ready to go.

Ardyn put up with the kiss for a few minutes before he'd stepped back further into the alcove, two fingers to Noct's mouth as he slid his gaze down in an insinuation that was unmistakable.

"Are you serious," Noct hissed at him, but Ardyn merely shrugged, unaffected.

" _Come_ now, Noct. Does the thought not excite you? Anyone could walk past, _discover_ your less than honorable proclivities."

Noct swallowed, thinking. _He_ hadn't known about the alcove, so it was unlikely that anyone else would—if they were quiet, probably no one would even notice—oh _hell_ , Noct thought, he was actually considering it. 

And that was how he'd found himself on his knees with the Imperial Chancellor's cock in his mouth, _desperately_ trying not to make enough sound for anyone to get curious and investigate. He swallowed down the whines that wanted to issue forth from his throat, sucking greedily at Ardyn's cock, getting his tongue around it, _tasting_ it, but he couldn't help the saliva that ran out of the corners of his mouth, making the whole thing sloppy as fuck, the obscene wet sounds Ardyn's cock made sliding in and out of his mouth.

Ardyn was smiling indulgently at him, alternating between petting his hair condescendingly and tugging at it, directing Noct where he wanted him. 

Noct glared at him, willing him to _come_ already, but Ardyn didn't have to say anything for Noct to know what he _would_ say, that not everyone came on a hair-trigger like Noct had the other time.

It felt like his whole jaw was aching by the time Ardyn finally deigned to spill into his mouth, sore enough that he'd probably be feeling it for the entire rest of the day, but he didn't care about that at the moment. He didn't even care that Ardyn had pulled back at the last moment, getting it all over Noct's face, a wet mess that'd even landed in his _hair_ , what the fuck. 

Noct barely had to touch himself before he was coming, strung tight with tension, made all the better by how long he'd had to wait for it.

Ardyn brushed a thumb over his cheek, trailing it down and over Noct's mouth, pushing in when Noct didn't automatically open up for it. He almost came again at the sensation of Ardyn pressing down on his tongue, dragging the hard edge of a nail over it, _making_ him take it.

-

"You'll need to manage this for yourself one day," Ardyn was saying, and Noct _severely_ doubted that, but somehow he was on his bed letting Ardyn put _a knife to his throat_. 

Noct clenched his fingers in the sheets, holding perfectly still as Ardyn ran the straight razor over his chin, in a pantomime of shaving clean the stubble that Noct didn't even have.

He bit his lip not to gasp as Ardyn ran the cold metal over the most vulnerable part of Noct's throat, and he was also _not_ going to examine how the thought that Ardyn could end his life with a deft flick of his wrist here was getting him fucking hard. Ardyn _would_ do it, they both knew he would, Noct wasn't sure why he _hadn't_ , actually.

"Hmmm," Ardyn said, then, " _undress_ , if you would be so kind, _Your Highness_."

Noct raised his eyebrows at Ardyn in surprise, not quite sure where this was going and not quite sure that he was okay with it, but Ardyn merely held the blade still and waited. In for a gil, Noct thought, and shucked his pants off, tossing them over the side of the bed. 

Ardyn didn't even let him get his shirt off before he was trailing the straight razor up the inside curve of Noct's thigh, so sharp that the slightest bit of pressure would have had Noct bleeding, _enough_ pressure and he'd be dead within minutes. Ardyn only chuckled when Noct's cock twitched at the thought, and then his smile turned absolutely filthy as he said, "now, _Highness_ , you'll need to remain _perfectly still_ for this next part," _and that's when he dragged the knife over Noct's cock_.

Several things happened in rapid succession—Noct came, uncontrollably, gasping deep breaths; Ardyn jerked his hand back to not _actually_ slice up integral bits of Noct's anatomy; Ardyn shoved him onto his back as he bent over him, blade edge at Noct's throat again as Ardyn jerked himself off, adding to the mess on Noct's stomach.

" _Fuck,_ " Noct swore, in the aftermath. 

-

This was, by far, the worst idea he'd ever had. Noct had meant it as a _joke_ when he said they should fuck on the throne, but Ardyn had gotten a gleam in his eye like he wasn't taking it as a joke at all, and now here they were, Noct naked and trussed up in a series of unexpectedly resilient scarves squirming in Ardyn's lap on the throne in the middle of the fucking night, nothing but the light of the moon to see by.

" _Please,_ Ardyn," Noct whispered, quiet, because there were still guards that patrolled the corridors of the Citadel even in the darkest hours, and he didn't want any of them being alerted to the fact that the throne room wasn't as unoccupied as it should have been.

"You _know_ , Noctis," Ardyn drawled, completely uncaring of the precariousness of their situation as he ran his hand over the arm of the throne, picking his way along the intricately carved engravings. "This is _quite_ the comfortable seat. Perhaps I shall take up _permanent residence_."

Noct glared. " _My_ seat isn't half as comfortable."

Ardyn chuckled, shifting so Noct overbalanced and toppled over onto him. He tucked two fingers into the knot holding Noct's hands together behind his back, tugging him up by it, and murmured into his ear. "Is that so, my prince? I suppose I'll have to make your _accommodations_ more pleasing."

Noct wasn't prepared for it when Ardyn suddenly loosened a knot so Noct's legs fell open, and he sank forward onto Ardyn's cock. He moaned, low and loud, forgetting himself in the moment.

" _There_ now," Ardyn was saying, brushing Noct's hair tenderly out of his face. "Quite a lovely ornament you make, _Noct._ "

It was too much, too sudden, even with how Ardyn had worked him open with his fingers earlier as he was doing up the knots on Noct's back, a whole row of them to keep his arms pinned. Noct whined, trying to shift into a less compromising position, but moving only pushed Ardyn's cock further into him, and it was all he could concentrate on, the feel of Ardyn's cock stretching him open, how he couldn't get away even if _wanted_ to.

"If only _all_ treaty negotiations could be arranged thusly," Ardyn laughed, getting a hard grip on Noct's hips and lifting him up, letting Noct drop down again on his own.

Noct whimpered, clenching his thighs as he tried to slow the momentum, but he had no leverage. 

"I believe I shall have to _gag_ you next time," Ardyn said then, wrapping his hand around Noct's throat, and Noct was abruptly reminded of where they were, exactly, how _disastrous_ it would be for anyone to walk in on them, followed by the not-entirely-unpleasant thought of Ardyn keeping him quiet so he couldn't even call out for help if this whole thing went fucking sideways, any of Ardyn's threats that could come to stark realization at any moment. Ardyn tightened his grip, and Noct almost blacked out as he came, not getting enough air to make the sounds he wanted to, a blessing and a torment at once.

But Ardyn didn't loosen his fingers even when Noct came back to sensibility, just leveling him a steady look that Noct knew by now meant he'd have to _earn_ it.

Noct _couldn't_ , his thighs were still shaking with the exertion of earlier, but Noct realized then that Ardyn had undone most of the knots at some point—Noct was free to use his hands. He pushed himself up grasping at the arms of the throne, fucking himself on Ardyn's cock though he was still _so_ sensitive, his skin tingling with the aftershocks. He made himself keep going until Ardyn grabbed his hip again, forcing him down.

It was an immense relief to feel the warmth of Ardyn coming inside him, Noct falling against him again as Ardyn finally released his hold on Noct's throat, the combination of the two wringing something like a second orgasm out of him, Noct mewling through it.

Ardyn tipped his face up to softly kiss the tears from his cheeks, dark laughter in his voice as he declared: "You'll make a _great_ king one day, Noctis."


End file.
